My Fight Got it handled
by MistyArturo
Summary: What happens when Emma tries to help Regina in her fight against Zelena.


Emma, Regina, and Snow were standing in Regina's morgue, looking for something for Regina. As they all rummaged around, Emma was worried. She looked up and saw Regina's face and felt the need to speak.

"Regina, do you want help on this?"

"Dear, since when do I accept help?"

"Gina-" Emma stopped as Regina pulled out a letter. Emma saw her face and her heart shattered. Regina looked utterly broken, and ruined. A single tear ran down her face as she read the weathered parchment. "Gina, are you alright?" Regina looked up at her girlfriend, tears streaming freely now. Emma opened her arms and Regina stumbled into them, resting her head on Emma's shoulder. Emma glared at her mother, letting her know she should leave. Emma rubbed small circles on Regina's back and cooed.

"It's going to be alright sweetie. Okay? Just let me know where you need me to help and-" Emma was cut off. They pulled away, Emma hands on Regina's shoulders and Regina's wrapped around Emma's waist.

"No. Can't you see? If you help me she'll just try to hurt you too. If anyone's getting hurt, it's going to be me. I'm not letting you anywhere near this fight. If you got hurt,I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

"Gina, I want to help you." Regina was fed up with Emma's begging. She pulled away and wiped the tears away, careful not to smear her makeup.

"My fight. Got it handled." she said coldly as she turned on her heel and half walked, half ran out. Emma stood there, shocked and slightly hurt. All she wanted to do was help and Regina had now shut her out. Mary Margaret came back down with a puzzled look on her face.

"Emma, what just happened?" Emma tried her best to stay strong.

"All I wanted to do was help Gina but she wouldn't let me because she doesn't want me getting hurt but she doesn't understand that I don't want her getting hurt, and she walked out and I'm just scared I'm going to lose her. Emma's voice cracked more and more throughout her mantra, tears coming faster and faster until she was full out bawling. She felt like a 14 year old girl who just had a fight with her best friend. Mary Margaret welcomed Emma into a warm embrace, quieting her sobs into soft whimpers.

"Shh. Honey, it's going to be alright."

"I just love her so much..." whimpered Emma.

Regina was standing at the entrance to the morgue and had heard the whole thing. She didn't have the heart to just leave her there after turning so cold. She just didn't want Emma getting hurt in her fight. She took a deep breath before walking back down the steps. Emma perked up at the sound of pumps clicking. When Regina turned the corner, both faces lit up. Regina walked forward slowly, hesitantly, as if scared. Emma puled away from her mother and charged at the brunette, picking her up and locking their lips. Regina grabbed onto Emma for support and she soon felt her feet touch the ground, lips never breaking apart. They slowly came closer, fingers tangling in hair, unspoken words obviously being said in a different form. Mary Margaret looked away awkwardly, giving them a moment. When they came up for air, both women were smiling brightly at the other, forehead pressed together.

"I love you too Em."

"How much of that did you hear?"

"Enough to absolutely shatter my heart."

"Promise you'll never do that to me again? I actually thought I was losing you."

"You'll never lose me baby." Mary Margaret smiled audibly in the background, making both women giggle, never leaving each others gaze. _This is perfect. _Emma thought to herself. She backed away, confusing Regina, getting down on one knee.

"Gina, I never want to lose you ever again. I want to be sure of that. I love you so much, will you marry me?" Snow gasped and Regina did as well. Regina had to wipe away tears so that she could see Emma's face as she nodded furiously, holding out her hand. Emma slipped a diamond ring on, kissing her hand.

"Oh, get up here silly." said Regina a she pulled Emma off the ground and to her lips again. This time Emma's was backed up against a wall as hands started to trail. Mary Margaret thought that was an excellent opportunity to leave as she slunk out. Emma broke their kiss, making Regina whine.

"I love you so much."

"Yeah, it sort of sucks, doesn't it."

"Maybe, but I'm, figuring it out." Emma smiled as she went back to kissing her fiancee.


End file.
